Hey, There Miss Me?
by hiphop13Nevermore
Summary: This was it. She was flying back to Amity Park. To see him again. Though, when she thought about the way they had parted, she didn't think he'd want to see her.


_**Flashback – 2 Years in the Past**_

"_Hey, Danny!" Sam yelled. He stopped and looked to where she sat, munching a salad. He brought his tray over to her. _

_They ate in silence for a few moments before she spoke up._

"_Danny, if there were no tomorrow, what would you do today?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Come on. There's got to be something."_

"_Fine. But you definitely won't like it."_

"_Okay, what?"_

"_I'd kiss you for real, no more fake-out make-outs."_

_He smirked at her wide eyes._

**Present Time**

This was it. She was flying back to Amity Park. To see him again. Though, when she thought about the way they had parted, she didn't think he'd want to see her.

_**Flashback – 1 Year in the Past**_

"_Sam! What are you doing?"_

"_I'm moving. What does it look like?"_

"_Where? Why?"_

"_To Berkeley, California. My dad got a job offer there."_

_His eyebrow lifted very high. "I knew he bought a whole new company and was having to totally change everything, but in California?"_

"_Yep. It'd take you ages to fly there, wouldn't it, now?"_

"_Sam, please tell me you aren't still mad at me."_

"_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale, I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well."_

"_Sam-"_

"_You said forever and always."_

"_Sam-"_

"_Don't 'Sam' me. I'm leaving, and that's final. Goodbye, Daniel Fenton."_

**Present Time**

Sam had been dreaming about him.

Nothing indecent, but she had.

His smile, his eyes, his hug, his kiss.

She couldn't stop thinking about the halfa. She cursed him for being so irresistible, but as soon as high school was over, she moved out of her parent's house in Berkeley, and back to Amity Park.

And now, here she was, about five minutes away from touching down, going to his house and seeing him.

She pulled at her jean shorts nervously.

"I hope he'll be glad to see me…"

_**Flashback – A Year and a Half Ago**_

"_Sammy!"_

"_Hey, Danny."_

_He ran to her, wrapping his arms around her and spinning around, her feet off the ground._

_As soon as she touched the floor, he leaned down and kissed her lightly, romantically, and she smiled against his lips._

"_I missed you, Sam J. Manson."_

"_I missed you more."_

"_I missed you most."_

**Present Time**

As soon as the plane landed, she hurried to his house from the airport, only hoping he hadn't left his house as quickly as she'd left hers.

She steadied herself, and knocked.

He opened the door, and his eyes widened.

He couldn't believe his eyes. Samantha Manson, the girl he'd broken up with one very long year ago, was here at his door.

"Hey," she said, smoothly. He noticed her well-filled out curves, and comfortable jean shorts and sleeveless hoodie.

"H-hi," he replied, confusion and nervousness making him stutter.

"Can I come it?"

"I… of course."

A flash of red hair and greenish-blue eyes was seen for one very short moment. "Sammy!" Jazz screeched, racing to hug Sam. "Oh, my gosh! How have you been? Where have you been? Have you finished high school? We missed you!"

"Hehe, thanks. And one question at a time, please."

"Sorry."

"It's alright. I have to go find a hotel, but I'll call you in about an hour and we can hang out. Is that okay?"

"Super! Oh, we missed you around here."

"I missed you too," Sam replied, but she gazed at Danny over Jazz' shoulder as she said it.

**o))))**

After her brief reunion with Jazz, Sam hurried to a hotel, where got settled in as quickly as possible, then calling the Jazz and asking her to come to a club to hang out. Jazz had whole-heartedly agreed, asking if Danny should come along. Sam smirked and said, "Sure."

So here she was, entering a fairly small, but VIP only, club. As she was still rich, she had gotten in fairly easily, chosen a small booth near the back, and ordered a parfait.

Jazz arrived soon after, and raced to hug Sam, squealing in glee the whole time. Danny followed her, and as soon as he saw Sam, his jaw dropped.

She wore a black dress that reached just past mid thigh. It was spaghetti strapped, and was loose at the top, and tightly fitted at the bottom; a silvery belt strapped where loose stopped and tight started. The neck stopped near the bottom of her cleavage. Her legs appeared extra long with her combat boots and fishnet tights, and black arm warmers covered her forearms. Her lips glittered with black lip liner and shiny lip gloss. Her eyes were smoky, with extra long lashes, and her hair was in a graceful half-up and smoothly curled.

He nearly gasped in surprise. He had thought Jazz looked pretty in her teal, body-hugging dress, teal eye makeup, and red lipstick, but Sam was _stunning._ He couldn't get enough of the sight of her.

She smirked at him and used one finger to lift his chin. "Let's get your chin off the ground, shall we?" She quipped, her eyes seducing him.

He almost kissed her, just for that sexy look, but held himself back as she brushed her hip against his as she walked past.

"I'm going on the dance floor. Jazz, want to join me?" She asked, a teasing grin still curved across her face.

"Sure," Jazz called. She whispered to Sam, "Let's see who can pick up a hottie first."

"Why not?" Sam replied, pulling out a $10 bill. Jazz followed suit, and they handed them to Danny on their way to the floor. "Hold these."

Jazz mockingly frowned. "You have the advantage!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Danny! You _**so**_ have an advantage."

"I do not! Our feelings for each other are strictly platonic."

Jazz rolled her eyes. "Sure…"

Sam sighed heavily. "Just… don't bring up the subject again, please. I'll talk about it when I'm ready."

"Fine. Now let's dance!"

Sam smiled slightly. "Alright. Hot men, be prepared. Samantha Jenae Manson and Jasmine May Fenton are on the prowl!"

"Yeah!"

**Chapter One is done! Alright!**

**Originally, I was going to do one of those 10 Songs – 10 Moments things, but I totally lost track and it started turning itself into a story… and… well… here it is. I will continue it as soon as possible.**

**Another quick note - if you want to see Sam and Jazz's outfits, PM me, or say so in a review. I'm working on them now, as well as Sam's hoodie and jean shorts.**


End file.
